The Eighth Flock Member
by AliceMarieSwan
Summary: Did you ever think there could be another flock member? Well, there is. She's not like the others, but there is one other like her. Who is it? *Story starts at "beginning" of The Final Warning* Fang/OC and Max/Iggy
1. Prologue

**A/N: **I don't own Maximum Ride or Vampire Knight. I will only being using the idea of vampires from Vampire Knight, not any of the characters. I do own my OC. And yes, she may seem a little Mary Sue-ish but I don't think she is. You may take any opinion.

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue: <strong>Where Did She Come From?

Hey, everyone! Maximum is busy saving the world still, so I'll be recording the flock's adventures, now. I'm Minimum Ride or Mini for short. I'm Maximum's biological "twin" sister. Sorry, folks; but the rest of this chapter is going to be about how I came to be. By the way, no one in the flock has ever heard or seen me. More about that later, now… where to start…? Should we start at the beginning, perhaps?

So, in the early stages of development at the School the scientists found that instead of one egg they had two, in the same "tube", which means they were from the same mother. They had already interlaid the avian genes before the split. The scientists tried to inject the egg, at the time they didn't know there were two, with vampire DNA but that was when the second egg appeared in front of the first to protect it. That second egg was me, apparently. So I ended up being 98% vampire and 2% avian. Maximum wound up 98% human and 2% avian.

After about 5 months I was "born". One egg was actually brought to the School's scientists at that time and given the avian and vampire genetics. Maximum was born about 4 months later. She named herself, as did I, though I played off her name a bit. I wanted to be near my sister even if I wasn't actually there.

When the flock was 10, 7, 4, and 2; Jeb Batchelder stole them away form the School leaving me behind along with Ari, his son. Oh, and for those of you who are new to the Maximum Ride series; Max, Iggy, Fang, and I were 10, Nudge was 7, the Gasman was 4, and Angel was 2 or at least we were in this part of the story. I decided to run away after them to find them because they didn't even know I existed. It took me two years but I managed to get out of the School. (It's hard work trying to save myself without any help!) I was too young to carry Ari, even though he was 3, so he was left behind and then taken by scientists to a lab. I flew away quickly because I didn't want to see what would happen.

I ended up landing sort of near their hiding spot in the Colorado Mountains, after a many breaks for rest and food. Jeb ran out of the house when he saw me. He told me how special I was and that within the flock there was another like me. He told me any abilities I might have would show themselves quicker because of the vampire blood in my veins. In the end he said that I had to follow the flock as close as possible until Max and Fang saved the world from Itex. Then I would be able to join the Flock like I should have from the start! I don't know how he knew they would do that but I trusted Jeb like I would trust my father. I told him about how I had escaped and that when I escaped they took Ari to a lab. Jeb ran back to the house, grabbed a bag, and left in the direction of the school. I flew along side him, though at least 200 feet above him. I watched over Jeb until he reached the School and then flew back to the flock's hideout. They were all moping. Everyone thought Jeb was dead, when I knew the truth. From that moment on I took on the job of observer and recorder of their adventures. Thankfully, I don't have to go over everything in the books before _The Final Warning, _because Max so kindly distributed it. _The Final Warning, _and after though, well, I guess Max didn't want to rock the boat by adding another flying bird kid. Well, actually... she kinda did in _Fang, _but I'm not gonna say anymore 'cause it'll spoil too many readers. So it's my job to tell everyone how things actually went down. Oh, and people if this deviates from _The Final Warning, _it's meant to! This is gonna take a while, so you might want to grab a drink and popcorn before you sit down and read this.

**Urgent:**If you decide to read past this point, then you become part of my experiment. You were innocent before, not knowing about another bird kid or the vampire genetics. Now, if you continue reading you are in humungous danger! I'm giving you a choice, know the beginning of the story or know all of it. If you value your life above flying bird kids, then shut this book (or website tab) right now! All of you brave enough to continue reading:

Welcome to the Vampire Experiment!

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Please Read and Review, but not flames! I'd rather have sweets like cookies, brownies, fudge, or candies! **R&R!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Alice: **I saw this type of A/N at the beginning before and I really liked it... so I thought I would copy it. Their idea, they know who they are and I give them all the credit. Right, Mini?

**Mini: **Of course, Alice. Who else is here? Oh! I think I see Dr. Martinez and Angel who has Total with her! Nice!

**Total: **I still want to go sight-seeing... Oh, hey! Hello, everyone!

**Dr. Martinez: **So... what are we all doing here?

**Angel: **Alice wants me to say the disclaimer so I will. **DISCLAIMER: **Alice still doesn't own Maximum Ride or Vampire Knight.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: <strong>The Big Surprise

My name is, as stated previously, Minimum. I'm 2% avian, but other than that I am not like the kids in the flock. Well, other than one. The other 98% is vampire, not human. Maximum is my blood-related sister. Dr. Martinez and Jeb Batchelder are our parents. Ella Martinez is our half-sister. One member of the flock is like me in genetics; all the others are like Max. I believe that Fang is the other 98% vampire. So, I'm going to have to break Max and Fang up... that's great. At the moment; Fang, Iggy, Max and I are 14, Nudge is 11, the Gasman is 8, and Angel is 6. I happen to be at my mother's house when I hear the flock coming.

"Mom, I have to go! I don't think they should meet me here!" I yell down the hall.

"Come back in 20 minutes, all right? They should be feeling homey then," Mom compromises.

"Fine, see you in a while!" I toss the good-bye over my shoulder as I hurry to do an up and away before all of them can hear me. Fang's head tilts in one direction as he listens harder; he finds the beating of my wings.

"Guys, do you hear that?" Fang asks over the rush of the wind. He looks towards where my wings are struggling to get me out of there and notices my black form.

"No," Max says, "but if you want to go investigate something, you can go right ahead. You know where my mom's house is."

"Thanks for that, and I think I will. Be there in a few," Fang responds and wheels around so he's on a straight course to me. I manage to get up to about 5000 feet and about 2000 feet away from the house before he catches up to me, I had forgotten Max had given him blood so he can fly at the speed of light too. His arms grab my legs and he pulls me down to the ground. We land clumsily in the patchy forest nearby Dr. Martinez's house.

"Ouch, that wasn't nice! You don't just pull someone out of the air!" I scream at him before I notice he's staring at me. I realize just then that I shouldn't have taken the chance. Fang will recognize me and think I'm Max II. Even though I have black wings, like him, and both Max and Max II have brown wings with white specks.

"Who are you and why do you look just like Max?" Suddenly he's off the ground yelling at me. I stand, well actually sit, my ground. I don't break eye-contact. I stare into his eyes reading the confusion in his soul. He's feeling something he's never felt before. _Love, _I think.

"I'm Max's twin sister, Minimum Ride. I've been following the flock since you left the School with Jeb. I escaped two years after you and found you guys at a house in the Colorado Mountains. I talked with Jeb, my dad, and told him what had happened after my escape. He immediately went back into the house grabbed a bag and started hiking. I followed him to make sure he didn't die. Then came back because he told me I had to follow you guys in secret until you bested Itex. I was then told that I was allowed to tell everyone about me after that event. By the way, you can call me Mini, Fang," I explain.

"What happened after you escaped?" Fang asks, curiosity telling him to check her story.

"The Scientists took Ari to a lab and Eraserfied him," I say gravely.

"You actually saw that?"

"No, but I know it happened," I answer mysteriously.

"Mini," Fang says and feels a rush go through him to say her name, "you're coming to Dr. Martinez's with me. There we'll have Jeb confirm your story. Angel will as well."

"Yeah, all this doesn't matter because Angel can read my mind and/or force me to tell the truth. How is Iggy by the way?" I toss the words to him as I take off for Mom's house. Fang takes off behind me and flies above me to make sure I don't make a move to escape. He finally notices that my wings are black, not the brown of Max or Max II. I check my watch and notice it's exactly 20 minutes after I left the house. We land in the backyard and Fang opens the screen door. Angel and Total run out screaming, "Mini!" They rush me and hug me. Somehow, I end up on the ground with them squeezing the air from my body.

"Do you believe me now?" I cough to Fang with what air is left in my lungs. Max, Iggy, the Gasman, and Nudge are standing in the doorway.

Iggy whispers to the Gasman, "What's happening?" The Gasman explains everything to him and Iggy's eyes widen. Max steps forward to stand next to Fang, but Fang shifts nervously away a couple inches. Her mouth opens wide as she watches him but she snaps it shut and turns back to me.

"Who are you?" She asks.

"I really don't want to say it all again, Angel? Would you please tell them?" I ask, and whisper, "With your mind?" She nods and suddenly all their eyes go dim as they listen to what she's telling them. Fang had already heard the story and steps forward to help me up. He offers his hand, and oh, if Max had seen it! I sigh and wave him off, attempting to disentangle myself from Angel and Total. Everyone's eyes return to their bright, lively state. Max looks at me disentangling myself and Fang's hand outstretched to help me up, because he had never retracted it. She steps over and slaps his hand away from me. Fang turns to her surprised, but upon the expression on her face, he just flies away from our merry, little group. I stand, after finishing disentangling myself, and watch him fly off.

* * *

><p><strong>Angel: <strong>Please be nice :)

**Alice: **Please read and review! Remember, sweets not flames!

**Alice: **As of 9/15/2011 this story has been put on hold update wise until I get SOME reviews. I don't care if it's one or one hundred, I want reviews to tell me SOMETHING. **Until I get a review this story will NOT be updated!** So if you want an update, **REVIEW! **I will be working on "WBTU" though.


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: **I don't own Maximum Ride or Vampire Knight. 'Nough said.

**Chapter 2: **Time Alone

"Mom, I'm going to be out!" I yell inside after walking to the screen door, where everyone scrambled out of my way. I run and take off about 10 feet before the trees and shoot up and out supposedly away from Fang, but as soon as the flock can't see me anymore I turn and rocket to Fang's cave that he's using to hide from Max. I hover about 5 feet in front of the cave and he moves the green curtain aside. I enter the cave and sit down across the cave from Fang. He moves to sit next to me and leans his head on my shoulder.

"Uh, Fang, what are you doing?" I ask uncomfortably.

"Mini," he sighs and straightens, "I'm trying to sleep. You just happen to be the perfect place to rest my head."

"My lap might be more comfortable than my shoulder," I suggest. He lays his head in my lap and soon falls asleep. I sit there doing nothing but stroking his silky, black hair. I adjust us so I can spread my wings, and lay one on top of him. I soon hear the beating of wings flying nearby and all light has left the cave, giving us complete darkness to hide in. Whoever is searching for Fang has no idea I'm here and they can't find us because of the darkness. Fang wakes slightly.

"Be quiet, I think Max is looking for you," I whisper, "or do you want to be found?"

"I'd rather spend more time with you," he whispers in response and sits up. He notices my wing move off him and back to being folded against my back. My other wing just folds up against my back again. He turns towards me. Our eyes lock, and the confusion wells in him again. His hand reaches towards mine almost unconsciously. I don't break eye-contact and grab his hand with mine. He jolts slightly and his eyes turn to their natural butterscotch gold, like mine. They shift to onyx and then back to gold.

"Fang, your eyes, they shifted colors, is that normal?" I ask, worry lacing my voice.

"You saw? That means... you're 98% vampire as well?" he answers my question with a question.

"Yes," I sigh, "the others don't know about you I suppose?"

"That is true, and you don't want them to know about you either right?" Fang asks.

"Bingo, you hit the nail on the head. So, are you going to tell them?" I ask timidly.

"As long as you don't tell on me, and we seal the promise," he answers cryptically. I stare hard into his eyes trying to read his intentions. When I find nothing, my head tilts to one side in question.

"What do you mean?" I whisper. He smiles one of the smiles he usually saves just for Max and my breath hitches in my throat. His free hand reaches up to my face and moves some hair that had fallen in my face behind my ear. His hand drifts to the back of my neck and he pulls my face towards his. Our lips just barely touch before I can hear Max's beating wings 50 feet away. I break away quickly and put a finger to his lips. He realizes who was near and takes the hint. We stop breathing and become completely motionless. Max flies nearby and stops right where I was earlier waiting for Fang to open the curtain. I step forward and move the curtain.

"Oh, hey Max, how are you? This is my favorite place to hide near home," I babble, trying to sound enough like Nudge to drive her away.

"Mini, I thought Fang was here, have you seen him? He hasn't come back yet, and I wanted to apologize. Well, actually I should apologize to you too. I'm sorry I knocked Fang's hand away from you; I should have known he was just being a gentleman. Though he's never been a gentleman near me before..." she babbles.

"Wow, when it's about Fang, you just never shut up, do you?" I ask rudely, "well, I'm sorry to say I have seen Fang. Fang is right here, inside. He found my spot and when I came to hide he was already here so we spent some time talking. Sorry, if you don't like that I spent alone time with your boyfriend, then claim him! Either he's yours, or he's free, and I happen to hope he's free!" I emphasize "boyfriend". I immediately jump out of my cave and fly away from them and my house.

"Mini, come back!" Max and Fang call as they rocket to catch up to me. They reach me and each grabs a wing.

"Ah, watch it! I'm fragile!" I struggle to get away from them. Fang and Max press the pressure points on my wings and I immediately fold them in. They exchange their holds on my wings for my arms.

"Then stop struggling!" Fang yells at me. My eyes widen in shock and I stop struggling. When I recover myself I notice we're already attempting to land in the cave. They toss me in and I land roughly on my behind. I move away from the entrance to allow them to enter. Max enters and grabs my arm to keep me from trying to escape after Fang comes through the entrance. I snarl and attempt to jerk my arm away from her as Fang enters and grabs my other arm. Fang pulls me to sit next to him and Max lets go of my arm. We sit and all spread our wings to feel the freedom. I wince as I extend my wings but put on a blank face to keep them from noticing my pain.

"We need to talk," Max begins.

**A/N: **Sorry, I've been gone so long. I've had this chapter, and some others waiting off in the wings for if and when I would get some feedback, and it looks like I just kept forgetting about the feedback I had been getting. So here we are. I really am sorry. I guess I kinda just got caught up in senior year and never really got around to writing. Constructive criticism is fine, flames will be removed, and maybe reported. Just because you don't like how I write, or how I work doesn't mean you got to say something that is meant to put me down. If you don't like the story then don't review, or if you think I could use some writing advice, then post it. But don't put me down just because you don't like my writing. You don't know who I am and my writing doesn't necessarily reflect me perfectly.

Okay, little rant done. I really hate flamers. But I do want to give the people who reviewed and favorited/followed a nice big cookie and a cute chocolate lab puppy.


End file.
